To be Nothing
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Justin doesn't become Professor, and loses Juliet and his reason to live. Can his family give him another reason to live, or will he end his life for forever?


He was happy for her. He truly was. It was just… He deserved it. The powers, the glory, the title. He deserved it.

Justin watched as he sister was congratulated by dozens of wizards, his parents and Max. He sighed, wishing he was in her place. Why did he give it up to her? Why did he let her take it? Was he crazy? It wasn't his fault she turned around. He didn't make her do it. He didn't do anything wrong, and then he won. It was fair in square, right? So why did he open his mouth! It was his title! His! He sould eb the family wizard! He studied, and worked hard, and fixed all of HER mistakes and-

Justin was distracted from his inner ramble as a voice pulled him out of it, "Alex!" The English accent laughed, glee in the voice. He watched as Mason picked her up and spun her around, "I knew you could do it! I knew it!"

"Now we can be together for forever!" He heard his sister squeal.

That was why he did it. He remembered now. He loved his sister, he loved her to much to let her o through the pain she felt when Mason was bitten by Juliet and had to go. She was in such a deep dark place during that time… Justin refused to let her go back. Sure, he was depressed too, he lost his Juliet, his one and only, but the thing is… Just loved Alex more. She was his baby sister. The one he promised to protect, just like they had promised to protect Max. He had to shield her from that pain.

Mason was a great guy. Before Alex had him, she was bad. Really bad. But he brought light into her life, made her want magic, not for the power or fun, but so she could be with him. She worked hard. She had something to live for.

"I hope you know that I have already called the substation." Max laughed as me moved to his brother, his boyish innocence glistening in his eyes. "But I can make you be the bus boy of something."

"Thanks but no thanks.." Justin gave a wry smile. What was he going to do with his life? He put college on hold just for the competition. Now what would he do? He couldn't get into Ivy league schools without a recognizable reason for his year and a half of leave. And even if he could get into a school, the second semesters where just starting, he'd have to wait till fall.

"Guys," Jerry smiled, his arm around his wifes slender waist. He smiled as his kids and their partners came over, circling him to hear what he was going to say, "I vote we go out to dinner! Alex you choose."

Alex blushed but then murmured, "No.. How about Justin does. I want this dinner to be in his honor, he.. hes the one who gave up his chance to be a wizard for me." She smiled at him softly, then murmured a soft, "Thank you."

"yes, thank you Justin." Mason said, the couple both practically beaming.

"Youre welcome." Justin smiled softly, though his eyes landed on Juliet as she was outside the circle slightly, some pain in her eyes that were slightly hidden under the 'Go Justin!' baseball cap.

"Some one else choose." He murmured, walking out of the circle and over to his love. He wasn't pulled back into the circle since they all knew what he had to do was important.

"I know a great place at Waverly, its has the greatest subs…." He heard Max begin to say.

"Hey Justin." Juliet said softly, her hair falling over her shoulders in the way Justin loved.

'Hi Juliet." He whispered, his voice having just as much defeat in it as hers did. "Im so sorry."

"I know." She smiled weakly, "You did what was right."

"And I hate myself for it." He murmured, suddenly taking her hand into his and kissing it.

"We cant-" She started.

"I know." He whispered, then pulled her into a hug, tears regrettably rolling down his cheeks.

"Justin-" She got out a mangled sob.

"Don't say it." He whimpered. If she did say it it would be real.

Juliet let him hold her, and she let out a few sobs, though no tears came out of her eyes due to her vampireness. "I love you." She whispered, finally pulling back. "but-"

"No." Justin whispered, cupping her face, "Lets just leave on that. No more words." He kissed her then smiled weakly, his eyes half closed, "I love you Juliet."

"I love you too Justin." She whispered, then he let her go and she sniffed, wings forming on her arms and she flew away, our of his life.

Justin looked down at his hands that had just been touching her soft fair skin. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, beginning to sob. It suddenly hit him, this was the beginning. It was the beginning of the end of his life. He soul mate gone, his dreams ripped away. It was over.

"Justin." He looked up as a hand touched his shoulder, un-shockingly his father. It was then Justin realized he was on his knees, and must of fallen on them while sobbing. "I know that must have been impossibly hard…"

Justin just clenched his eyes shut. His dad didn't know what hard was. He had his soul mate.

"You've been so strong today." He heard his mother whisper. "You are the strongest man Ive ever seen. I am so proud."

Justin just let out a heart breaking sob. He knew he had done good, but why wasn't he happy? Why did good hurt so bad. After about five more minutes he finally whipped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and slowly stood up, whimpering as the first eyes he met was Alex's. He looked away after a moment, a spark of hate in him even though he tried to ignore it. He didn't hate her, he couldn't… Maybe he just hated himself.

He did. He did hate himself. He hated how he was a dork, how he looked, how he had no life, no girl, no real friends. He had nothing and he hated himself for letting it come to this for some stupid competition. He lost himself, and he didn't think he could ever find it.

The entire dinner he was silent, and although the others where having a good time, he noticed Alex just looking at him worried. It wasn't until later at home she came to him.

"You didn't have to do this." She whispered, sitting down on a chair on the terrace.

"I know." He whispered.

She shifted and sighed, glancing inside for a moment then back at him, "Then why did you?"

Justin on whim decided to answer honestly, "I didn't want to see you sad."

Alex let out an audible whimper, "But now you are."

"So?" He looked up, "You shouldn't care. Youre the family Wizard you should be happy." Some bitterness was in his tone.

"But Im not happy. Youre hurt." Alex whimpered, her voice cracking.

Justin tensed hearing she wasn't happy. The little ingrate wasn't happy? She got it all! She got his dreams, her soulmate! And she wasn't freaking happy?

"Justin, I just want to make this better…"

"Well you cant. My life is over and you-"

'its not over." His baby sister said quickly, fear in her eyes. "You have so much more to live for."

'Like what?"

"Well your smart.. and.." She froze, not able to think of much more.

"Well you know what? Fuck that!" He finally shouted, smirking with a little bit of satisfaction at her jump. "I have nothing! I am nothing now! Nothing!"

"You're my brother." She curled into herself as he stood over her. She felt so bad about him being this upset…

"Yeah, until you go off and be a wizard and have the most amazing life and…" He finally closed his eyes. "I am gonna be here being nothing. A big old fat nothing." He sighed as looked at the edge of the terrace. "No. Im not gonna let it come to that." He moved and started crawling up onto the terrace's wall, only 30 foot drop infron of him..

"Justin!" Alex screeched then screamed, "Mom! Dad!"

"Alex?" Jerry said as he came out with Theresa and Max. "Justin!" he and his wife shouted.

"Justin get down from there!" Theresa shouted, not angrily but fearfully.

"No, I have nothing! I am nothing now! I don't want to live anymore!"

"No," Alex said, now sobbing, "No, Justin you have me.." She screamed as he took a baby step closer to the edge, "Justin no! Please! I love you! I can't lose you because of these stupid powers. Please, Ill give them to you, just don't jump.. Please."

"Son, get down. Think this through. Its not all over. I don't have powers and Im alright." Jerry said slowly, trying to inch himself towards Justin.

Justin just closed his eyes, Alexs his mothers and father voices all become a blur in his head as he slowly counted down in his head to jump.

7…

"Justin, don't do it!"

6….

"Please, we all love you."

"Get down!"

5…

"Justin you're my brother, please I need you.."

4…

"Get down! Justin!"

3…

"Justin!"

2…

Justin jumped as someones hand touched his, and he looked down shocked to see Max. "Max, let go." He growled angrily. No one else had dared to go near him afraid it would force him to jump, but for some odd reason Max did, as if knowing Justin wasn't paying attention to anyone for the past few seconds.

"No, dude." Max, suddenly let go of his hand, then crawled up on the ledge himself, "So when are we gonna do it? In 3,2,1 or 5,4,3,2,1?"

"Max what are you doing?" Jerry yelled.

"Get down!" Theresa now screamed.

"Max." Justin frowned, "Stop, Im the one who is gonna jump not you."

'But…"

"Just stop! You have more to live for then me, you-" He gasped as a strong wind came, and he then focused on not falling for a moment. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Max begin to lose balance and he let out a shout, "No!" He watched as Max fell, his heart stopping.

"No!" Theresa screamed, Jerry grabbing her, not letting her see, assuming his boy was a mess.

Alex screamed as well and ran foreword, looking over the edge and let out a sob of joy as some how, thanks to the gods, Max was on the ground, no blood, and just groaning in pain, meaning he was alive. She apparated herself down there, not waiting for her parents, and moved to him, checking him over before cradling his head on her lap.

"Hes alive!" Jerry cried out as he ran out to where Max was lying, Theresa crying tears of happiness behind him.

"I think he just broke his arm." Alex murmured, then was heard doing a spell to fix it.

Justin whimpered following as well, checking on his brother. "Max, why?" he whispered.

Max looking at Justin, still lying with his head on Alex's lap and whispered tiredly, "I just wanted you to know.. That youre my reason to live. So maybe, if you need a temporary reason to live before you find your big one, it could be to be my reason, you know? Youre my brother… And we can do this. We can be mortal.' He sniffed, and slowly sat up, "We can run the sandwhich shop, or move to Vegas and get money from the slots, or meet really nice pretty girls.. We can be human. But I can't do it with out you. Please, live.. For me?" He looked at Justin with pained eyes.

Justin flashed back to when Max was only an infant and he and Alex where on their tiptoes looking over his crib, both whispering promises to be the best sibling ever and to protect him and one another. Justin sniffed, but made himself not cry and he nodded slowly, "Ill live… Youre right Max. We can do this." He hugged him, "I know we can."

Jerry looked at his wife, joy in his eyes. He knew right then and their, that his kids where going to grow up to be great people.

I know its not the best, but oh well XD I hope ya'll liked it!

I don't own WOWP.


End file.
